Infants are often carried next to the body of an adult in an infant carrier and many carriers have been designed to accomplish this result while attempting to minimize the stress and fatigue that can result from carrying an infant. Often the wearer of the carrier becomes fatigued and suffers back pain as a result of carrying the infant in a front carrier. Further, the carriers are often difficult to assemble and put on, uncomfortable to wear for extended periods of time due to uneven weight distribution of the infant and must be completely disassembled in order to remove the infant.
An infant carrier has been devised in which a frontal pouch made of a light flexible, breathable fabric for placement of an infant therein is secured to a user with a linking back support member. The front pouch is defined by a padded continuous panel, the continuous panel having dual side support flaps extending outwardly from and located on opposite sides of the continuous panel for attachment to the back support member. The front pouch also has upper wing members along opposite sides of the front carrier, the wing members may be secured to the dual side support flaps and a lower waist band, which is secured to a lower portion of the front pouch, has continuous adjustment straps secured to the back support member. The front support pouch is secured to the back support member with releasable clip members and a modified waist belt that allows the wearer of the front carrier to place an infant within the pouch and finalize attachment of the pouch to the support system with a single hand. A rear panel of the support system is designed to evenly distribute the weight of the infant along the shoulders and back of a wearer while promoting proper posture of the wearer as well. An infant may be placed securely within the pouch in a forward or rearward facing position. The above and other features will become more readily appreciated and understood from a consideration of the following detailed description of different embodiments when taken together with the accompanying drawings in which: